Great Nature
"Great Nature" (グレートネイチャー Gurēto Neichā) is a clan from the nation of Zoo, and introduced in Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls. In the lore, the leader of this clan (or more commonly known as the Headmaster), is School Dominator, Apt. Although they are considered to be a clan, Great Nature itself is a University first and foremost, renowned for its teachings, and is considered to be the greatest institution in all of Planet Cray. The students and faculty themselves are anthropomorphic animals. Notable members of the faculty are the Headmaster himself, the savage hall monitor, and a group of instructors who have been granted an honorary title. There is also a popular hamster and his many friends and rivals who prefer to learn rather than teach. It is said that when someone has gained all of the knowledge of a certain subject, they can become a higher being. In the events of the Cardfight!! Vanguard G series, a famed and beloved instructor spends his time teaching those who seek to learn from him. Playstyle The clan's theme of "knowledge" is present in their skills as well, as many units gain a quick surge of power (usually in intervals of 4000) in exchange for being retired at the end of the turn, which can be interpreted as "studying for a test" and "resting after the test". They use effects that activate when the rear-guard is retired during the end phase to generate advantage. The clan also has a focus on drawing cards, which can also be interpreted as "gaining knowledge". The clan's keyword, "Success", puts an emphasis on reaching a certain amount of power for their effects, and the achieved state can be seen as a reward for their constant focus on knowledge. The Honorary Professors and their students focus more on powering up their rear-guards and giving draws as a condition while doing multiple attacks to continously stack these effects, allowing the player to draw massive amounts of cards at the end of the turn. Leo-pald and his different forms specialize in recovering the rear-guards that were retired at the end of the turn by either calling them back or searching another copy of them. Hammsuke and his classmates focus more on having their abilities search copies of themselves to filter the deck and manage resources rather than spamming their draws. Background What is Great Nature? It is a university of animals, located in the green nation "Zoo" of remarkably rich nature. It is the highest education institute, housing many geniuses of top-level IQ in its campus of forests and plains. It is told that there is one specialized course in this institute for everything that can be described as "knowledge", and students choose their courses based on their respective talents and interests. Students and academic staffs treat each other as comrades in "Great Nature" without barriers. They study, discuss and keep on learning. Even if they seem scratching indolently or slumbering with yawns, their brains always persist in challenging the puzzles and mysteries of the world...perhaps. Known/Notable Fighters *Team S.I.T. Genius *Tatewaki Naitou *Kei Nagara *Ryuzu Myoujin (Former) Sets containing Great Nature cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls (4 cards) *Booster Set 7: Rampage of the Beast King (38 cards) *Booster Set 8: Blue Storm Armada (4 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (10 cards) *Booster Set 13: Catastrophic Outbreak (8 cards) *G Booster Set 2: Soaring Ascent of Gale & Blossom (22 cards) Character Booster Sets *G Character Booster 2: WE ARE!!! TRINITY DRAGON (25 cards) Fighters Collections *Fighters Collection 2013 (1 card) *Fighters Collection 2014 (1 card) *Fighters Collection 2015 (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2015 Winter (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2016 (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2017 (3 cards) Revival Collection *Revival Collection Vol. 1 (1 card) Technical Boosters *G Technical Booster 2: The GENIUS STRATEGY (25 cards) Races Unique Races *Wild Dragon Shared Races *High Beast *Royal Beast *Warbeast Archetypes/Subclans *Bigbelly *Hammsuke *Honorary Professor *Leo-pald List of Great Nature cards Grade 0 *Acorn Master (High Beast) *Alarm Chicken (Stand) (High Beast) *Application Researcher, Ponbelly (Critical) (High Beast) *Blackboard Parrot (High Beast) *Broadcast Rabbit (Heal) (High Beast) *Brushing Kitten (Heal) (High Beast) *Cafeteria Sea Otter (Draw) (High Beast) *Castanet Donkey (Draw) (High Beast) *Chemical Skunk (Stand) (High Beast) *Cutter Falcon (Critical) (High Beast) *Dictionary Goat (Heal) (High Beast) *Draft Unicorn (Critical) (High Beast) *Draw of the School Cafeteria, Abysia (Heal) (High Beast) *Eraser Alpaca (Stand) (High Beast) *Flask Marmoset (High Beast) *Fortune-bringing Cat (Draw) (High Beast) *Gardening Mole (High Beast) *Gifted Bear (High Beast) *Holder Hedgehog (Critical) (High Beast) *Intelli-mouse (High Beast) *Pen Case Pelican (Draw) (High Beast) *Pencil Koala (High Beast) *Polish Penguin (Critical) (High Beast) *Protractor Orangutan (Stand) (High Beast) *Refugee Spangled (Heal) (High Beast) *Ruler Chameleon (Critical) (High Beast) *Schoolyard Prodigy, Lox (High Beast) *Scintillating First-year Student, Littlebelly (High Beast) *Specs Chinchilla (High Beast) *Telescope Rabbit (High Beast) *Triangle Cobra (Critical) (High Beast) *Watering Elephant (Stand) (High Beast) Grade 1 *Balloon Racoon (High Beast) *Bringer of Knowledge, Lox (High Beast) *Cable Sheep (High Beast) *Chalk Eraser Fennec (High Beast) *Coiling Duckbill (High Beast) *Composed Scientist, Nyankuro (High Beast) *Contradictory Instructor, Shell Master (Warbeast) *Diligent Assistant, Minibelly (High Beast) *Element Glider (High Beast) *Failure Scientist, Ponkichi (High Beast) *Feather Penguin (High Beast) *Finecoat Maltese (High Beast) *Hammsuke's Rival, Crayon Hammzo (High Beast) *Honorary Assistant, Mikesaburo (High Beast) *Hula Hoop Capybara (High Beast) *Label Pangolin (High Beast) *Magnifier Chow Chow (High Beast) *Mohican Hyena (High Beast) *Monoculus Tiger (High Beast) *Paint Otter (High Beast) *Pencil Squire, Hammsuke (High Beast) *Protractor Peacock (High Beast) *Reader Pig (High Beast) *Recorder Dog (High Beast) *Recorder Parakeet (High Beast) *Scholarship Student, Aribelly (High Beast) *Sharpener Beaver (High Beast) *Silver Wolf (High Beast) *Soft Tank Sloth (High Beast) *Stamp Sea Otter (High Beast) *Tank Mouse (High Beast) *Taping Cat (High Beast) *Thermometer Giraffe (High Beast) *Thumbtack Fighter, Resanori (High Beast) *Tick Tock Flamingo (High Beast) *Traveling Momonga (High Beast) *Tri-ruler Cat (High Beast) *Wash Up Racoon (High Beast) Grade 2 *Anchor Rabbit (High Beast) *Archaeology Junior, Cornegie (High Beast) *Barcode Zebra (High Beast) *Beaker Holstein (High Beast) *Binoculus Tiger (High Beast) *Canvas Koala (High Beast) *Capable Assistant, Guru Wolf (Warbeast) *Compass Lion (High Beast) *Cosmic Cheetah (High Beast) *Crayon Tiger (High Beast) *Explosion Scientist, Bunta (High Beast) *Field Glass Otter (High Beast) *Full-power Scientist, Nyanshiro (High Beast) *Full-sack Squirrel (High Beast) *Geograph Giant (High Beast) *Globe Armadillo (High Beast) *Go Home Toad (High Beast) *Hammsuke's Classmate, Mechanical Pencil Hammy (High Beast) *Hammsuke's Rival, Oil-based Pen Hammjiro (High Beast) *Illusion Scientist, Researcher Fox (Warbeast) *Lamp Camel (High Beast) *Law Official, Lox (High Beast) *Lesser Writer (High Beast) *Malicious Saber (High Beast) *Melodica Cat (High Beast) *Multimeter Giraffe (High Beast) *Parabolic Moose (High Beast) *Pastel Deer (High Beast) *Pencil Knight, Hammsuke (High Beast) *Problem Child, Greybelly (High Beast) *Red Pencil Rhino (High Beast) *Research Student, Muflin (High Beast) *Set Square Penguin (High Beast) *Sleepy Tapir (High Beast) *Tapering Beaver (High Beast) *Treatise Panther (High Beast) *Whistle Hyena (High Beast) Grade 3 *Abacus Bear (Warbeast) *Armed Instructor, Bison (Warbeast) *Battler of the Twin Brush, Polaris (High Beast) *Calculator Hippo (High Beast) *Contradictory Instructor, Tusk Master (Warbeast) *Dumbbell Kangaroo (High Beast) *Edging Condor (High Beast) *Famous Professor, Bigbelly (Warbeast) *Fervent Professor, Guru Tiger (Warbeast) *Fullmark Gorilla (High Beast) *Guardian of Truth, Lox (High Beast) *Hammsuke's Rival, Fountain Pen Hammkichi (High Beast) *Honorary Professor, Chatnoir (High Beast) *Honorary Professor, Chatsauvage (High Beast) *Ink Panda (High Beast) *Magic Scientist, Tester Fox (Warbeast) *Magnet Crocodile (High Beast) *Pencil Hero, Hammsuke (High Beast) *School Dominator, Apt (High Beast) *School Hunter, Leo-pald (High Beast) *School Punisher, Leo-pald "Яeverse" (High Beast) *Schoolbag Sea Lion (High Beast) *Scientist Monkey Rue (Warbeast) *Special Appointment Professor, Arusha (High Beast) *Stapler Penguin (Warbeast) *Teacher's Cane of Affection, Bigbelly (Warbeast) *Trainee Sage, Minette (High Beast) *Unrivaled Brush Wielder, Ponga (High Beast) *Vocal Chicken (High Beast) Grade 4 *Boxed Daughter, Spangled (High Beast) *Epitome of Knowledge, Silvest (High Beast) *Head of the Bastion, Ardillo (High Beast) *Immortality Professor, Brahmananda (Wild Dragon) *Immortality Professor, Kundalini (Royal Beast) *Immortality Professor, Phoeniciax (Royal Beast) *Lifelong Honorary Professor, Silvest (High Beast) *Omniscience Dragon, Afanc (Wild Dragon) *Omniscience Dragon, Al-mi'raj (Wild Dragon) *Omniscience Dragon, Cath Palug (Wild Dragon) *Omniscience Dragon, Fernyiges (Wild Dragon) *Omniscience Dragon, Hrimthurs (Wild Dragon) *Omniscience Dragon, Kieltimka (Wild Dragon) *Omniscience Dragon, Managarmr (Wild Dragon) *Omniscience Dragon, Wisdom Teller Dragon (Wild Dragon) *Sage-saint Professor, Bigbelly (Warbeast) *School Special Investigator, Leo-pald Chaser (High Beast) Category:Great Nature